Far From My Heart
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Yamamoto akhirnya memilih untuk mengejar mimpinya ke Koshien. bisa dipastikan mereka beda sekolah bahkan beda kota! Gokudera jadi ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri kayak cewe PMS hingga saat Liburan musim panas mereka bertemu.. apa yg akan terjadi? fic Gaje, ngelunasin utang fic ke 4869fan- Nikazemaru dan Kazue Ichimaru...


**Kai kali ini mau ngelunasin hutang fic pada Kazue Ichimaru dan 4869fans- Nikazemaru. Semoga Anda sekalian bisa terpuaskan dengan fic (GAJE) Kai m(_ _)m karna Kai mau UNAS, jadi Kai selesaiin secepat silet (?) nih fic. Dan karena Kai waktu itu udah bikin fic genre Angst 8059, Kai ganti yang genre rada lucu (meski ngga lucu =.=)... yaah… tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.. selamat membaca :D**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, humor nyelip tapi ngga lucu, abal-abal, gaje (banget), menyebabkan mata berkunang-kunang karna banyakan typo, asma mendadak karna gaje, EYD ngga bener dan kata-kata ngga efektif. Dan lain-lain**

"ngomong biasa"

'dalam hati'

"_omongan yang flashback"_

**Disclaimer: udah lah! Kai ngga mau bahas! KHR tetep punya Amano-san!  
last word, enjoy it!**

**Eh, kalian udah Kai peringatin lho ya! Mohon ngga nge-flame, tapi kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan…**

**Ah! lupa lagi! Setting kali ini adalah saat Gokudera dan yang lainnya SMA kelas 1**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Seandainya kau ada disisiku'

'Seandainya kita bisa ngobrol dengan bertatapan mata'

'Seandainya kita bisa segera bertemu dan berpelukan… '

"Gokudera! Mau ikutan karaoke?". Tanya salah satu teman sekelas Gokudera.

"Eh!-". Gokudera kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hari ini aku ngga ikut! aku ada janji bertemu dengan teman SMP-ku".

"Ohh.. kukira karena kamu ngga enak sama pacarmu karena ada banyak cewe…". Balas temannya tersebut.

"Tidak enak gimana..? dia tidak pernah datang, sms pun jarang.". Gokudera tanpa disadari mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yang ngeliat langsung merinding. Suer..

'lagipula, dia bukan cewek kok'. Tambah Gokudera dalam hati.

Setelah itu Gokudera beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Tsuna, ia dan Yamamoto beda kota sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin satu sekolah dengan Juudaimenya, tapi Reborn mengatakan ia harus belajar dan mencapai sekolah yang lebih tinggi dari Tsuna agar ia bisa menjadi tangan kanan yang baik. Yah, cukup logis sih. Sedangkan Yamamoto, ia pergi untuk mengejar cita-cita. Ia pindah ke kota lain untuk sekolah di SMA yang mengunggulkan baseball agar bisa bermain di Koshien.

'Cowok yang sudah menjadi pacarku sejak kelas 2 SMP, setelah lulus SMP dia ingin mengejar mimpinya dan sekolah di kota lain'. Batin Gokudera sambil menghela nafas. Dia Nampak mengingat ulang sebuah memori diotaknya.

.

_Bunga sakura mewarnai latar waktu saat itu. Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna hari ini mengadakan upacara kelulusannya disekolah beserta segenap angkatan kelas 9._

"_Yamamoto…". Panggil Gokudera. "Kau ingin menggapai impianmu ke Koshien?"_

"_Ya! Aku ingin memperlihatkan sosok diriku yang berjuang di Koshien padamu!". Jelas Yamamoto sambil tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa'kan?"_

"_Che! Pergi saja sana! Tidak usah kembali lagi!". Bentak Gokudera._

_._

'Tapi tidak pernah kubayangkan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah datang menemuiku! DASAR BASEBALL-FREAK!'. Batin Gokudera gemas sendiri.

"EEEHHH? Sudah dua minggu tidak telefon dan sms?!". Tsuna kaget waktu Gokudera bercerita tentang masalahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di sebuah café bersama Hibari –yang dipaksa ikut Tsuna dengan jurus mautnya-, Mukuro, dan Ryohei.

"Musin panas tahun kemarin juga. Musim semi tahun ini Yamamoto malah semakin sibuk di Koshien. Dia yang sekarang malah semakin sibuk dengan baseball!". Gokudera menggerutu sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dipesannya. "Rasanya diotaknya cuma ada baseball dan sekarang kami malah bertengkar".

"ITU EXTREEEMEEEE! KAU HARUS MENELEPONNYA DENGAN EXTREEMEEE". Kata –teriak- Ryohei sambil gebrak meja.

"TEMEEE! BIASA AJAAAA!". Gokudera ikut ngga woles.

"Su-sudahlah…". Tsuna berusaha menenangkan.

"Kufufufu". Mukuro berkufufu ria sambil nge-chat sama Byakuran.

"…". Hibari diam aja. Eh? Heran? Yahh soalnya dia pake sumbat kuping sambil baca buku, jadi ngga denger. Jenius.

"Daripada bertengkar, kenapa tidak hubungi dia saja, Gokudera-kun?". Tsuna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kufufufu.. itu ide yang bagus…". Mukuro menanggapi.

"Cepat telepon dan minta maaf..." Tsuna ngasih nasehat. Lagi.

"Se-sepertinya dia sedang sibuk di kegiatan klub…". Gokudera sedang mencoba memberi alasan.

"Kalau begitu, SMS dengan extreemeee!". Malu sebenarnya Tsuna ngajak Ryohei itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

"Gokudera dan Yamamoto sering bertengkar sejak SMP memang, tapi sekarangkan situasinya sudah berbeda.. kufufufu". Tumben amat nih kepala nanas ngomong yang bener? #ditrident.

Kemudian Ryohei mengusulkan agar Gokudera meng-SMS Yamamoto untuk mengajak dia pulang diliburan golden week tapi Gokudera langsung membantah mentah-mentah karena Yamamoto ada training camp di golden week nanti.

ZUUUUNGG.

Semuanya jadi pundung bersamaan –tidat termasuk Hibari-. Gokudera yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih kalian menghawatirkanku.. tapi demi mencapai impiannya ke Koshien, Yakyuu-baka itu berjuang keras.. aku tahu itu.".

Che! Dasar Tsundere!

"Hei, Golden week nanti kita mau kemana?". Tsuna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka semua teman SMP meski Mukuro bukan dari SMP yang sama. Walaupun sekarang beda SMA, tapi mereka sering berkumpul atas perintah Reborn, yang beralasan, sesame Guardian dan boss harus sering ketemu. Benar juga sih. Akan Saya ceritakan sedikit tentang mereka. Walaupun beda SMA, hubungan Hibari dan Tsuna berjalan dengan baik. Ryohei memilih SMA yang kuat pada klub tinju di bagian utara Namimori. Mukuro sudah keluar dari Vendice dan sekarang satu sekolah dengan Byakuran dan juga Chrome.

"Kita ketemu lagi digolden week tanggal 29 yaaa! Bye. Bye!". Tsuna melambaikan tangannya pada Gokudera.

'Hhh, enak, ya. Punya pacar yang tidak jauh.. ngga seperti si idiot itu!' batin Gokudera sambil memaki-maki Yamamoto.'walau kami bertengkar, tapi tetap berhubungan baik…'

"Cih! Dengan pesawat saja butuh waktu 3 jam.. jauh sekali..". Gokudera melihat HP-nya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

'Tidak bisa bertemu… jarang SMS.. Kalau telepon rasanya tidak enak..'. Gokudera menjadi sedih. 'Takeshi…'. Sambil melihat layar wallpaper HP-nya yang bergambar dirinya dan Yamamoto.

'Aku ingin bertemu…'

.

.

.

** ~***YamaGoku***~**

.

.

.

Sekarang tanggal 29. Gokudera sedang berada di taman tempat ia, Tsuna dan yang lainnya berjanji untuk menikmati golden week. Dan sekarang Gokudera berada di taman Namimori.

"Disini, kan? Kenapa Juudaime belum datang ya?". Karena khawatir, Gokudera menelepon Tsuna. "Halo, Juudaime, kenapa belum datang? Anda tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Sudah ditunggu kok dari tadi..". jawab Tsuna di telepon.

"HAH?".

"Belakang! Lihat belakangmu!".

"Be-belakang?".Sontak Gokudera menoleh kebelakang.

Tepat dibelakang Gokudera, ada sebuah kursi taman yang sedang diduduki oleh seseorang. Akan tetapi, wajah orang tersebut tidak terlihat. Orang itu memakai kaos berwarna coklat dengan celana jeans biru serta sepatu kets.

"Bisa-bisanya tidak sadar..". Kata orang itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jahat amat.. ahahaha"

'Suara tawa yang khas itu…'. Kata Gokudera dalam hati.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Gokudera…". Terlihat sosok Yamamoto berdiri dari kursi taman.

"Taaraaaaa! Kagetkaaannn?!". Tsuna tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak diikuti dengan Mukuro, Byakuran –yang entah kenapa disini-, Ryohei, Lambo dan I-pin. Jika kalian bertanya mana Hibari, dia berada di pohon dekat semak-semak sambil menyandarkan badannya. Mana mau dia ikut-ikutan sembunyi disemak?. Konyol. Ayo kembali lagi ke Gokudera.

"Siapa?". Tanya Gokudera pada Yamamoto sambil mundur teratur.

"Itu kata-kata yang diucapkan untuk pacar yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu?! Ahaha..". tetap dengan idiotic smilenya. Tapi terus terang, Yamamoto cukup kecewa.

"Yamamoto tidak mungkin ada disini! Dia training camp baseball!". Gokudera membantah.

Sementara itu, yang lain pada sweatdrop melihat tingkah Gokudera. Oh, kecuali Hibari yang mendengarkan music dari earphone dan Mukuro yang ber-kufufu-ria.

"Training camp tanggal 3 nanti. Hari ini ada latihan, sih.. tapi aku bolos dan datang kesini". Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"…". Gokudera terdiam.

"Demi kamu, Gokudera…". Yamamoto tersenyum sambil melihat Gokudera.

"Ch-che! Baka!". Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamamoto. Malu.

"Kau kesini untuk bertemu Gokudera kan, Yamamoto. Kufufu~". Mukuro menggoda Gokudera.

"Ahahaha! Tentu saja!". Yamamoto mengiyakan.

"Syukurlah, kalian jadi bisa bertemu..". Tsuna angelic smile.

Hening.

Gara-gara Tsuna angelic smile, semuanya jadi blushing. Ya, termasuk Hibari.

"Harusnya Mukuro-kun manis seperti Tsuna-kun juga dong~~". Kata Byakuran sambil makan marsmallow-nya.

"Kufufufu~ kita putus saja".

"Aku bercanda, Mukuro-kun~~"

"Tapi aku serius, kufufufu~~". Mukuro pergi meninggalkan Byakuran.

Tsuna sweatdrop sendiri. Hibari masih menatap Tsuna. Yamamoto nyegir. Gokudera pikirannya masih di Yamamoto.

'Didepan mataku ada Yamamoto! Mendadak jadi terlalu senang! Ngga tau ah! pokoknya tenang dulu!'. Batin Gokudera sambil deg-degan.

"Nah!". Tsuna melambaikan tangannya pada Yamamoto dan Gokudera."Selamat menikmati waktu berduaan kalian yang sudah lama tidak bertemu! Aku dan yang lainnya pergi dulu!"

Walaupun dibilang 'aku dan yang lainnya', sebenarnya yang ada tinggal Tsuna dan Hibari saja. Ryohei sedang bermain bersama Lambo dan I-pin. Dan Byakuran, yahh seperti yang kalian tahu, dia sedang mengejar Mukuro yang lagi ngambek.

"Ya! Tolong ya!". Yamamoto melambaikan tangan pada Tsuna.

"A-APA?!". Gokudera blushing.

"Mereka tidak berubah, ya? Aku lega.. ahaha"

"Be-begitu, ya.. Hei! Kau jadi lebih tinggi dari aku, Yakyuu-Baka!".

"Setahun ini aku memang lebih tinggi lho~ terpesona, ya?"

"Ch-che! Tidak kok!". Cih! Tsundere!

'dikepalaku, Yamamoto masih seperti waktu SMP, makanya aku jadi pangling…". Batin Gokudera.

Yamamoto yang menyadari bahwa Gokudera memperhatikannya langsung menatap Gokudera. Kemudian Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera. Gokudera pun merespon dengan baik dengan menutup matanya.

Chuu~

Maka ciuman itupun berlangsung. Oh, oke, apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa ini ditaman?!

"Maaf ya, kita jadi jarang bertemu.". kata Yamamoto tepat 5 cm dari wajah Gokudera.

"Cih! Aku marah…". Gokudera memotong kata-katanya. "Karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!"

Persetan dengan harga diri! Pokoknya Gokudera bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang mendengar itu langsung blushing.

"Nah! Hari ini aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu! Kau mau apa? Ahaha". Yamamoto nyegir kayak biasanya.

"Ti-tidak ada…". Jawab Gokudera.

"Oke! Aku ingin kita kencaaaannnnnn!" Yamamoto menarik tangan Gokudera.

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain, main game, dan pergi ketempat hiburan lainnya. Gokudera meskipun berkata kejam pada Yamamoto selama ditempat hiburan, tapi dak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia senang. Dan Yamamoto tahu hal itu. Hingga mereka kelaparan dan makan disebuah café.

"Ahahaha! Tadi menyenangkan!". Kata Yamamoto sambil memakan burger-nya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja Yakyuu-baka!". Jawab Gokudera sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Tapi kau senang, kan? Jujur saja~"

"iya…". Kata Gokudera lirih.

"Eh, apa tadi katamu?". Yamamoto sebenarnya mendengarnya. Tapi, yah.. hanya ingin menggoda Gokudera saja.

"Ti-tidak ada!". Gokudera hanya berblushing ria sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Hei! Ketempat kenangan kita, yuk!". Ajak Yamamoto.

.

.

.

**~***YamaGoku***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SMP kita, kangen ya?..". kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… sudah setahun lulus dari sini..". jawab Gokudera

"Ah! latihan baseball! Aku kasih salam buat para junior sebentar, ya?". Yamamoto memohon.

"Yahh.. sebentar saja lho ya!". Gokudera yang terkena puppy eyes no jutsu Yamamoto akhitnya mengizinkan.

"Thanks~"

'Cih! Padahal jarang-jarang bisa bersama.'. batin Gokudera.

"Oke! Yang serius ya!". Kata Yamamoto sambil mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya.

Ya. Yamamoto malah bermain baseball dengan para juniornya. Gokudera hanya melihat itu di bangku penonton. Melihat Yamamoto yang serius dengan permainan baseballnya, Gokudera tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

'Wajah Yamamoto yang bermain baseball tanpak begitu senang.. ' batin Gokudera saat melihat Yamamoto berhasil mencetak home run. 'pacarnya dicuekin dan malah jadi pelatih!'

Gokudera akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan lebih memilih pergi.

'Tidak… aku tidak mau cemburu pada baseball.'. Gokudera menjadi sedih.

'Aku suka Yamamoto yang berusaha menggapai cita-citanya.'

.

.

_Dulu, Yamamoto selalu berlatih baseball sendiri hingga sore. Entah kenapa waktu itu Gokudera selalu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sosok itu. _

_Musim panas kelas 2 SMP. Waktu itu mereka masih berteman._

_TRAAKK. Terdengar suara pemukul baseball terjatuh._

_Gokudera melihat Yamamoto kesakitan memegang telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, mereka langsung keruang klub baseball._

"_Masih mau lanjut latihan?!". Bentak Gokudera sambil memperban tangan Yamamoto. "Mau makin parah ya?!"_

_GYUUUTT. Gokudera mengeratkan ikatan pada perban ditangan Yammamoto_

"_ADAAAW!". Yamamoto meringis._

"_Sakitkan?". Gokudera bertanya dengan entengnya._

"_Jelas sakit!". Yamamoto ngambek. "Mana Tsuna?"_

"_Juudaime pergi bersama Hibari". Jawab Gokudera. "Jangan terlalu semangat latihan Yakyuu-baka!"_

"_Aku… tidak menyesal..". kata Yamamoto sambil melihat tangannya yang terluka. "Ke Koshien adalah mimpiku sejak kecil"_

_Pipi Gokudera sedikit memerah tatkala melihat Yamamoto berkata begitu._

"_Aahaha! 'ada-ada saja.' pasti kau berfikir begitukan?"._

"_Ti-tidak juga kok!". Kata Gokudera sambil mengembalikan perban ke kotak pertolongan pertama. "Aku sebenarnya juga ingin ke Koshien.."_

"_Ah! kalau begitu.. ayo kita sama-sama..". Yamamoto kemudian menoleh Gokudera. "Aku akan membawamu ke Koshien!"_

_._

"_Ya…"_

.

.

'Sejak hari itu aku jatuh cinta… ditempat ini.'.

Tanpa sadar Gokudera sudah berada di depan ruang klub baseball.

CKLEKK. Gokudera membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci tersebut.

"Waahhh!". Gokudera langsung mengambil duduk dikursi. "Tidak berubah!".

'Yamamoto mengungkapkan cintanya, ciuman pertama kita, semuanya disini'. Batin Gokudera sambil tersenyum. 'tempat kenangan berharga kita berdua.'

.

.

CKLEK. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau disini ternyata. Maaf, aku keasyikan…". Ternya itu adalah Yamamoto.

"Sudah selesai ngobrol sama para junior?". Terlihat aura ungu di sekujur tubuh Gokudera.

'Marah deh!'. Batin Yamamoto sweatdrop.

"Berkat kau, aku jadi mengingat banyak hal..". Yamamoto tersenyum. "Dulu, saking senangnya dengan baseball jadi terbiasa dengan latihan keras".

Gokudera lalu menoleh ke Yamamoto. "kata-katamu seperti bilang sekarang tidak sesenang itu lagi."

Yamamoto tersentak. "Ti-tidak kok! Setiap hari aku sibuk demi menggapai impianku ke Koshien".

GREKK. Gokudera beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Demi itu kau tidak bisa ke sini menemuiku?!". Bentak Gokudera.

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Demi ke Koshien"

"Sudah! Jangan bicara soal baseball lagi. Gokudera jadi semakin kesal.

'Koshien, Koshien, melulu. Di otakmu Cuma ada baseball ya?! Pikirkan perasaanku sedikit dong!'. Batik Gokudera.

"Mana yang lebih penting?! Aku atau Koshien!". Gokudera kemudian langsung tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri.

'Apa yang kukatakan?!'. Batin Gokudera.

"Itu impianku sejak kecil. Kalau bisa bermain di Koshien, jalan menuju pro bisa terbuka. Itu berpengaruh pada masa depanku..". Kata Yamamoto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mafia?!". Bentak Gokudera.

"Maaf.. bagiku Koshien sangat penting… bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"_Ke Koshien adalah mimpiku sejak kecil"._Gokudera mengingat perkataan Yamamoto.

'Yamamoto masih sama seperti yang dulu. Terus mengejar impiannya'. Batin Gokudera.

"Begitulah…". Kata Yamamoto.

'Harusnya… Aku menyukai Yamamoto yang seperti itu, tapi…'

"Gokudera?". Tanya Yamamoto.

DRAP. "Aku pulang!". BLAM. Gokudera akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang klub baseball tersebut.

Entah sejak kapan Gokudera tidak bisa mendukung Yamamoto seperti biasanya.

""_Aku akan membawamu ke Koshien!"_

"_Ya…"_

Entah sejak kapan juga ia tidak seperti dulu lagi. Yang bisa mendukung Yamamoto dengan semangatnya. Ada apa, Gokudera? Kenapa?

.

.

"Hah?!.. Serius?!..". Tsuna terkejut.

Saat ini Gokudera berada di sebuah taman –yang berbeda dari tempat janjian mereka tadi- bersama dengan Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro dan Byakuran.

"Putus dengan Yamamoto?!". Sambung Tsuna.

"Ya…". Jawab Gokudera lesu. "Dia pergi tanpa memperdulikan aku…"

"Kufufufu~ tidak bicara sekali lagi dengannya?". Tanya Mukuro.

"Hn, Aku setuju jika kalian putus.~~". Byakuran akhirnya angkat suara.

"Byakuran..". Tsuna kaget.

"Untuk menggapai impian Yamamoto yang egois, tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan Gokudera kan?". Lanjut Byakuran. "Koshien, Koshien melulu. Aku jadi ingin bilang padanya supaya bisa lebih melihat kenyataan yang ada."

Gokudera terdiam.

"Byakuran! Kau ini!". Bentak Mukuro.

Tep. Tep. Tep. Gokudera melangkah dengan pasti menuju Byakuran.

"Yamamoto itu punya mimpi yang tidak dapat dihalangi siapapun!". Gokudera mencengkeram kerah baju Byakuran. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau macam-macam padanya!"

"Kalau kau begitu, kenapa sampai putus?". Byakuran bertanya kembali.

Gokudera terdiam sejenak.

"Saat ini aku… tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang pantas untuk Yamamoto". Bergetar. Suara Gokudera bergetar.

Byakuran kemudian mendekatkan telepon genggam miliknya ke telinga kanan Gokudera.

"Jangan seenaknya bilang tidak pantas!". Terdengar suara Yamamoto ditelepon tersebut.

"EH?". Gokudera melihat kearah Handphone tersebut.

Kemudian Byakuran menoleh kebelakangnya. Dan disana ada Yamamoto yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Sepertinya dia mendengar semuanya lho~~". Kata Byakuran ditelepon.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas..". Yamamoto membalas. "Terama kasih, Byakuran!"

"Upahnya marsmallow sebungkus ya~~". Byakuran minta upah.

Ngga iklas tuh!

"Ya-Yamamoto….". Gokudera tersentak. Dihadapannya, ada Yamamoto.

"Dasar! Tidak mengangkat teleponku, kucari di rumahmu juga ngga ada!". Tatapan Yamamoto bukan jengkel. Lebih ke…

Khawatir.

"Kau mencariku?". Ayolah Gokudera, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya!

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan kembali begitu saja?!". Kata Yamamoto serius.

"Kenapa?..". Ayolah Gokudera… itu pertanyaan yang bodoh!.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…". Yamamoto menatap mata Gokudera. "Sudah ah! tidak ada waktu lagi!".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yamamoto kemudian menarik tangan Gokudera dan berlari menjauh. Gokudera sebenarnya tersentak, tapi dia membiarkan saja tangan Yamamoto menariknya. Bukannya tidak mau. Hanya…

Tak ingin.

Tangan Yamamoto terasa begitu hangat untuknya.

"Kufufufu~ jadi… tadi itu untuk memastikan perasaan Gokudera?". Tanya Mukuro ke Byakuran yang sedang mengunyah marsmallow.

"Henhu haja~~" (tentu saja~~). Balas Byakuran.

"Ya ampunn…. Aku kaget..". Tsuna mengelus dadanya.

"Hn, selanjutnya kita serahkan saja pada mereka berdua..". Kata Hibari.

Hoo, yang dari tadi cuma jadi latar sama pajangan ikutan ngomong nih~ #ditonfa

.

Sementara itu, Yamamoto menggeret Gokudera menuju SMP Namimori. Gokudera yang sejak awal berotak pintar langsung menyadari kemana ia akan dibawa.

Dan sekarang, mereka malah sudah ada di depan ruang klub baseball.

KRIIEEETTT. Yamamoto membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Satu lagi alas an kenapa aku ingin ke Koshien…". Yamamoto sekarang berwajah serius. "Aku pernah mengatakannya disini. Aku akan membawamu ke Koshien…".

Wajah Gokudera sedikit memerah dan ia sekarang menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Gokudera..". Yamamoto melanjutkan ucapannya.

Gokudera menunduk.

"Aku…". Jawab Gokudera lirih. "Berbeda dengan yang dulu…".

Gokudera mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku suka kau yang mengejar mimpimu.. tapi kau selalu bicara soal baseball. Aku cemburu dengan baseball, sampai muak."

Yamamoto tersentak tapi memilih untuk diam.

"Aku ingin mendukungmu tapi aku kesal".Gokudera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kala uterus seperti ini aku hanya akan mengganggumu..".

Kemudian Gokudera menatap lekat-lekat mata Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu Takeshi…". Mata Gokudera berkaca-kaca. "Tidak mau…".

GREEEPP.

Yamamoto yang melihat Gokudera akan menangis memutuskan untuk memeluk Gokudera. Gokudera agak tersentak, tetapi akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Yamamoto.

"Maaf..". Yamamoto berbisik lirih. "Aku yang membuatmu jadi begini…".

Yamamoto mengelus puncak kepala Gokudera.

"Ka uterus mundukungku tanpa pernah sekalipun menertawakan impianku.. aku kira kau yang akan paling senang kalau aku bisa ke Koshien…". Ujar Yamamoto lagi. "Tapi untuk kesana, banyak sekali orang hebat.. aku jadi ragu… apa ini akan sia-sia?".

Gokudera terhenyak. 'Ternyata ia memikirkan perasaanku..'. batinnya.

"Aku takut bertemu kamu dengan menunjukkan kekhawatiranku..". Kata Yamamoto sedih.

"Hei! Harusnya kau bilang padaku!". Kumat dah tempramen-nya Gokudera.

"Maaf…". Yamamoto sweatdrop lihat mood swing Gokudera.

"Hhh…". Gokudera menggenggam tangan Yamamoto. "Aku juga sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku.. maaf aku marah-marah terus..".

"Yah.. Kau Tsundere, sih! Ahahaha.,.".

"TEMEEE-".

Chuuppp~

Omongan –atau umpatan?- Gokudera terhenti berkat Yamamoto yang seenak udel nyium Gokudera.

Hei! Tapi Gokudera pasrah kok!

Semoga mereka tidak akan dikalahkan oleh jarak..

Dengan ikatan hati yang kuat,

Semoga mereka tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

"Ah, liburan musim panas nanti kau tidak usah pulang kesini..". Kata Gokudera.

"Ehhhhh! Kenapa?!". Yamamoto Gondok.

"Aku akan menemuimu di Koshien…". Kata Gokudera.

.

.

'Hei Yamamoto… kita sama-sama melihat mimpimu..'

.

.

"Halo, Gokudera…". Yamamoto sepertinya sedang menelepon Gokudera.

"Yaaayy! Satu kemenangan lagi ke Koshien, ya?". Tsuna yang ada disamping Gokudera tersenyum.

"Yang semangat dengan EXTREEEEMMMEEEEEE". Kayaknya Ryohei juga disana.

"Ahhahaha.. thanks semua..". Kata Yamamoto diseberang sana. "Hei, Gokudera.. kita bertemu di Koshien, ya?"

"Ya..". jawab Gokudera.

'tidak apa-apa.. aku mempercayaimu… Takeshi.. majulah meraih mimpimu…'. Doa Gokudera.

.

.

'Kemudian, kita akan bertemu di bawah langit musim panas di tempat yang kita janjikan…'

.

.

END!

A/N:

**Koshien:Turnamen baseball tingkat SMA yang paling bergengsi se-Jepang.**

**Apa? Gaje? Kan Kai udah bilang -3- *ditendang. **

**Yaahh maaf kalo banyak Typo.. Kai udah cek kok!. Ini oneshoot terpanjang Kai lhoo #curhat**

**Oh ya, sebenarnya Kai minta judul ke Neo-san, yang entah kenapa, menurut Kai tuh judul kurang sreg. Eehhh, juduh yang Kai pake ini malah makin jadul.. ahahaa.. Gomen, Neo-san!**

**Tapi, makasih yang udah mau baca, semoga suka dan Kai minta review doonnggg~. **

**Salam, Kai**


End file.
